


GOT7 Smut Drabbles

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: As celebration of my 21st birthday, here are 21 smuts requested to me on Tumblr.





	1. JACKSON + massage + “Looks like you need some help.”

You want nothing but to lie down. You know you need to take a bath and get rid of the day’s exhaustion, but that exhaustion itself is dragging you to the bed instead of the shower. You don’t even make sense of everything else right after entering your bed, which is why you startle yourself upon feeling something holding your leg.

“Jesus–” you almost call in vain, but upon throwing your head back and seeing that it’s Jackson, you let out a sigh of relief.

“Nope. Just me,” he playfully answers, his hand travelling further up your calf. “ **Looks like you need some help.** Why is this so stiff?”

“I’ve been walking all day,” you tell him, and follow it with a pleasured sound as he has pressed on your hamstring. “God, do that again.”

“Like this?” he asks, putting more pressure. His other hand starts making wonders to your neglected thigh too. He massages them deliberately, earning unfiltered moans from you. Jackson positions himself better, to make you sing more.

“Harder,” you breathe out, badly in need to release.

“Well, I’m getting harder, alright. Keep up the sounds.”

You bite your lip. His fingers are delicately patting the inside of your thighs, awaking goosebumps on your skin. His palms are kneading closer and closer to where you’re most sensitive.

You’re tired, alright, but no fatigue can stop you from wanting to feel good inside.

“Why don’t we remove this?” Jackson says, and before you can agree, your hear your zipper being pulled down. Your back gets exposed to the cold air, making your muscles stiffen again. “Oh no, you’re so tensed, baby.”

You feel Jackson move to sit lightly by your thighs, so he can reach your tight spots. You’re not sure if he meant to, but upon hovering, you get to feel how hard your moans made him.

“Does this feel good, baby?” he asks, working his thumb near your spine.

“Yes,” you say, breathing uneven with how good you feel. You want Jackson to get his share of pleasure. “Grind on me.”

“I thought you’ll never ask.”


	2. YOUNGJAE + spooning + “Can I suggest something else?”

Every home date ends with you and Youngjae cuddling on his bed. You never really remember how you get there. Sometimes it’s because you’re playing with Coco and she happens to run to the bed. Sometimes it’s because Youngjae asks you to wait for a while, and you have no choice but to sit on his bed for comfort. The day always ends up with you and Youngjae spooning, most of the time you begging him to be the cutest little spoon. But this particular night, you don’t feel playing innocent.

You hug Youngjae closer, until your chest is against his back. You drop feathery kisses at the back of his neck. He squirms instinctively, and you feel him trying to calm himself.

“Are you staying for the night? I’m really sorry about last time. You hurt your back pretty bad after I kicked you off the bed,” he says in an attempt to stop your motions.

You scoff at the memory, but continue to ghost kisses by his ear. “Yeah, I remember that clearly. Why are you so freaked out that I cross your line of pillows? I wasn’t going to do anything to you.”

“Yeah. I was scared _I_ will do something to you.”

You chuckle. “Don’t be silly. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I won’t.” Youngjae moves to face you. Maybe there really is something about this night that make you feel both braver. “I’ll just make you feel so good, it hurts.”

Your heart thuds. This is it. You’ve awaken his other side. “I guess I’ll be sleeping here tonight then?”

Youngjae smiles, but unlike his usual radiating smiles, this one has a hint of darkness entailed to what he’s planning to do to you. He moves to hover you, completely turning the table of control. **“Can I suggest something else?”**

You nod meekly, his intense gaze surprising and exciting you at the same time.

“How about we don’t sleep at all? Let’s spend the night doing some things… fun.”


	3. JINYOUNG + against the wall + “What if we get caught?” “Then I’ll blame it all on you.”

The thrill of being caught trying to escape the numerous guests who want to greet Jinyoung sends your adrenaline sky high, and so when you finally get out of the stuffy hall, you are a mess of excitement and fear. Jinyoung mirrors this with negative emotions, irritation and disbelief.

“Are you out of your mind? Why did you drag me away from my own birthday party?”

Taking deep breathes to calm your heart, you lean against the wall and smile at your boyfriend. “What? I know you’ve started faking your smile an hour ago. You want to get out of the party, right?”

Jinyoung shakes his head, but not in denial. He can’t believe you can really read through him that well. “And what do you plan us on doing here in the dark, huh? You could have sneaked me out to the parking lot so we can drive away. What are we supposed to do in this garden surrounded by high fences?”

You roll your eyes. “Fine. You’re the smart one in this relationship. But still, I’m the gutsy one. You would have stayed there for another excruciating hour if not for me. I let you out of your misery.”

“Out of my misery? Are you sure? I don’t think you even know why I wanted to get out of the party.”

“Yeah, I don’t. Care to tell me why you look so bothered?”

Jinyoung stands in front of you, with arms crossed over his chest. He stares at your face before letting his eyes marvel downwards. You don’t need to act coy; you carefully picked what to wear on this party and you’re getting just what you wanted.

Jinyoung takes slow steps closer to you. “How dare you wear that? How dare you take me here? My mind is filled with things I want to do to you, and I don’t think you want anyone to hear you begging for me behind the rose bushes.”

“Tell me,” you challenge. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

“Why don’t I show you then?” he holds your face gently, opposed to the intensity of his plans. He leans close but goes to your neck instead of your lips. He’s not playing around.

 **“What if we get caught?”**  you whisper, the courage from earlier leaving as his hand reaches underneath your dress.

 **“Then I’ll blame it all on you.** You started this anyway,” he says deviously, pushing his finger in.


	4. Jaebeom + under the table + “Behave”

Jaebeom invited you to a celebratory dinner with the boys. After yet another successful tour, they wanted to spend the last night going around the foreign city and just having fun. The first stop is a classy restaurant where you’ll be feasting with the country’s native dishes. You sit beside your boyfriend, thankful that he fell in love with you so you get to experience such things.

“These are the kind of moments I doubt you’re dating me because you like me,” Jaebeom says lowly so only you can hear. You’re used to his dry humour, but other people might find his joke mean.

“Yeah, well, I can’t help it. They look so good and delicious,” you play along.

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at you, to which you reply with a cheeky grin. The waitstaffs finish serving food for everybody, so Jaebeom takes the lead to commence the dinner.

“Hmm,” you make a sound of pleasure when you finally get to taste the dish. “That’s amazing.”

Jackson fakes a cough, while Bambam and Yugyeom exchange meaningful glances. Jaebeom sees them all, but doesn’t say anything. He looks at you in time to see you take a sausage-like piece in your mouth.

You try to fit it all in your mouth, but only gag at its length. You see someone offering you a glass of water. You look up and find Jaebeom’s dark and threatening expression.

Jaebeom reaches to tuck in a strand of hair behind your ear. The gesture might be sweet, but he leans closer to tell you something. **“Behave.”**

You mutter a half-hearted apology but get distracted as Jaebeom’s hand lands on your thigh. The table cloth is long enough to hide how his fingers travel somewhere else.

You continue to eat, but now in pained silence as Jaebeom masterfully plays with you. You close your eyes and take deep breaths, commenting about how good the food is, so as to not seem suspicious. Beside you, Jaebeom lazily plays with his food, in contrast to his earnest finger going in and out of you. You should have known better than teasing him. He’s better at this game.

“Jaebeom-hyung, I know you’re ambidextrous, but do you really eat with just one hand?”

You suck in breath as Bambam’s question makes Jaebeom’s finger still, in time of your realease.

“What are you talking about? I’m just picking up some food with my other hand,” he coolly replies before licking the finger he put inside you, to prove what he was doing.

Everyone doesn’t say anything after, but with the way Jinyoung scowls at you, they probably have an idea what’s happening under the table.

“Pretend to spill water on your seat later,” Jaebeom helpfully advises as everyone helps themselves to the desserts.


	5. Yugyeom + blindfolded + “We're not just friends and you know it.”

Yugyeom has been your friend ever since you met him on a public playground. You grew up to be the closest, until your plays turned into a new kind of exploration. You were both curious of certain mature things and since you trust each other, you find yourselves trying them together. You’re on the age of experimenting, you both reasoned. What would be better than finding out what you like through your bestfriend?

“How is it?” Yugyeom asks, trailing kisses down your spine. “Is it better not knowing what I’ll do next?”

“Yeah,” you answer quickly. “I’ll give this four stars.”

“Nice.” You feel him hold your hips and guide them up. He aligns himself to your entrance and spread enough of your juices so he can ease in. Given that you’re on blindfolds, you won’t be able to see him even if you try looking over your shoulders. That’s why you don’t get to control your sounds when he smacks your behind without warning.

The surprise makes you clench, earning a groan from Yugyeom. He repeats the gesture, but in a new place so you’re still not ready. Surprise after surprise helps you get to the edge. You reach your high almost the same time as Yugyeom; you feel him pull out and shoot his load on your lower back.

Both still catching breath, you feel him taking off your blindfold. He lies beside you, face to face, pushing away the strands of hair falling to see you blissful. Yugyeom has always been the sweetest. Despite your bizarre ideas, he returns to being a caring friend after.

“I guess this can rival bondage?” he asks. He keeps a good track of what you’ve tried and enjoyed in bed.

“You know what, I’m really glad I have you to do these with me. I don’t think I’ll be able to know these things about myself if you’re not here to help.”

Yugyeom stares at you. It’s not the first time you thanked him for this, but everytime, he has the same answer. “ **We're not just friends and you know it.** ”

You nod. “Yes. We’re more than that. We can say we’re soulmates. We know each other by heart.”

Yugyeom smiles while nodding. He lays an arm for you to lie on. The last thing you feel before falling asleep is a kiss atop your head. You don’t get to hear Yugyeom ask, “When will you ever realise I’m in love with you?”


	6. JAEBEOM + watching porn +  “How long have you been there?”

There were groans coming from the bedroom, making your heart rate raise. Jaebeom is… cheating on you? How could he? Yes, you’ve been busy the past few days, and your schedules never free up at the same time. Yes, either of you comes home too tired for some more action these nights. But you could have make up for everything soon enough. He didn’t have to break your heart right in the room that holds precious and passionate memories of you and him.

It took your all to open the door, but you needed to hurt their eardrums with your screams now that they’ve hurt your heart.

But you stilled. Your mouth was open, ready to sprout curses, but it left only opened at the sight you’re seeing. Jaebeom’s back was on you. You could see his left arm moving frantically in front of him as he grinds forward, muscles working hard. He wasn’t with anyone; you could have seen a pair of feet in the air or around his hips, Jaebeom’s many favourite positions. But no, all he had with him was an iPad against the headboard of the bed.

“Jaebeom, please,” a very familiar voice filled the room, causing Jaebeom to groan again and work even faster.

Your body lit up. Not only did you catch Jaebeom pleasuring himself, he was pleasuring himself to a video of you. You had agreed once that he take a video of your making love, so he could survive when he’s touring the world away from you. You never dubbed yourself as a voyeur, but you could barely hold it in as the scene unfolded in front of you.

“Harder, Jaebeom, please,” you cried out from the video.

You gasped involuntarily, not believing how lewd you sounded then. It was too late when you realized Jaebeom would hear your sharp intake of breath. He looked over his shoulders, like a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn’t choose what to do first, stop the video, stop his hand, or run to you and explain.

 **“How long have you been there?”** he asked, teeth gritted and seemingly unable to let go of his cock.

You couldn’t take your eyes off it too, to be honest.

“Fuck it,” he got off the bed crossed your distance in a split of seconds. He grabbed you by the shoulder, crashing his lips on yours. You willingly let your bag fall on the floor and hungrily responded to him.


	7. MARKBUM + tied up + “Just give me a minute. You’ll get what you want.”

**WARNING!!!**

“I have a surprise for you,” Jaebeom says upon entering the bedroom, where you’ve been curled up all day. You have the freedom to go out and spend his money however you want, but after the mistake you made last night, you barely want to stay in his house.

“Surprise?” you ask weakly, sitting up just as he reaches the bed.

“Yes. Do you mind being a good girl for me?” he asks too softly with a thumb stroking your cheek. You almost don’t realise what he’s suggesting. In your defense, it’s been months since you last did this.

You nod, hesitantly.

“I need words,” he shoots you _the_ look, grabbing your chin with two fingers to make you look him in the eye.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be a good girl.”

He smiles sweetly then. He loves it when you listen well. “Okay. Now, go strip and lie on the bed.”

You heart thumps, both in anticipation and nervousness. Jaebeom means business. You do as told while watching from the side how he opens the cabinet of your props and produces a silk tie. It’s yours; you made him wear that the only time you got to choose how the night will go. Now he’ll use it on you.

“On your knees. Hold the headboard.”

You feel wary of positioning yourself this way. Oftentimes, this would result to red hand marks on your butt and bites all over your back.

“Is this too tight?” Jaebeom asks.

You tug on it and realise you can slip your hand if you try hard enough.

“Right. I don’t want to hurt you, that’s why I just do it like this. I want to know if I can trust you not to get away even though you can.”

Your heart makes a strong thud. “What do you mean?”

“Shh…” he coos at you, hand helping your hair get away from your face. “You promised you’ll be a good girl. You don’t get to question me. I’ll be the one asking you things, and if you don’t answer the way I want, you know what you’re up to.”

You nod silently, which is the wrong answer since it results to a hard first hit on your behind, sending you forward. It’s a good thing you get to hold on the headboard, else your face will hit the wall.

Jaebeom pulls you up on your knees again with the help of your hair. “I said, use words.”

“Yes, Sir. I will,” you quickly answer, completely knowing you’re about to meet your end.

“Did you sleep with the neighbour?”

You still. Indeed. You’re doomed.

“I asked, did you sleep with the neighbour last night while I was out there working my ass off for us? For you?”

You can’t even open your mouth to say anything. Yes, you did sleep with the neighbour last night. He has been offering you kindness and companionship the past month Jaebeom chose to earn money and lose your love in the process.

You’re prepared for another spank or maybe your hair being pulled. But none of those happens. Instead, you hear his light steps retreating. You crane your neck over your shoulder to see where he’s going.

Jaebeom opens the door and reveals Mark, your neighbour. They share knowing looks, then turn to you.

“Your pretty little cunt must be very itchy these days without me around,” Jaebeom says, directed at you. Then he signals Mark to come in and closes the door behind them. “That’s why you went next door and had him scratch it for you.”

You shoot Mark a betrayed glare. You thought he was being a friend, that he understood your need and would let your lapse of judgement a secret between the two of you.

“Sorry. I’m an honest guy,” he answers your silent question with a grin, transforming his angelic face to a cunning one. “I did like it though.”

“She was a bit bratty, wasn’t she?”

“Makes punishment fun.”

“Jaebeom,” you plead as they make their way to you. “I’m sorry. I was just… lonely without you.”

“I understand, baby,” Jaebeom reaches for your face and drops you a peck on the lips. “ **Just give me a minute. You’ll get what you want.** And more. Since Mark here will be helping me fuck you like the slut you are.”

“Should I start then?” Mark says with a hint of excitement. Never would you have thought he’s like this.

“Go ahead.” Jaebeom gestures towards you. “Oh, and if you want some tips from the expert, she tightens when you control her air.”

You see Mark flex his candle-like hands. Just imagining them wrapped on your throat is sending fires to your core.

“Great. We’ll have lots of fun. If you want to quit, the tie is loose enough.”


	8. YUGYEOM + wet shirt + “Fuck you!” “Now? Here?”

“Yugyeom…” you call out to warn him but before he can even turn to you, the rain had poured.

“Oh shit,” he takes two strides back to you, removing his button up in the process. He puts it over the two of you, forcing you to stand closer so you don’t get wet.

“I told you it’s going to rain!” you hit his chest, making him groan.

“Why didn’t you bring an umbrella then if you knew?” he blames back, earning a scoff from you.

You look around to find a tree or anything with shade to stay under for the meantime. But unluckily, Yugyeom took you to the clear field that the vacation house proudly endorses. This anniversary isn’t going as planned, all thanks to your stupid boyfriend who seems to be finding a reason to still grin like an idiot at the moment.

“What?!” you ask sharply. He’s used to your temper, and honestly, it’s what makes the relationship work. He brings you peace, while you pull him from his fantasies.

“I can see your bra,” Yugyeom uses his lips to point at your shirt. You’re wearing a white, thin, cotton shirt, so with Yugyeom’s useless plaid shirt above you, the rainwater exposes your carefully chosen lingerie. It was supposed to be a surprise, but your stupid boyfriend is all proud now, realizing you’re all ready for action.

“Fuck you!” you yank the shirt from his hand and wear it instead. Now you’re both getting soaked, but at least he can’t ogle at the red lace underneath. Yet.

“Now?” Yugyeom asks incredulously, moving to whisper to you as if there are anything but grass in the perimeter. “Here?”

“Ugh, can you get any more stupid?”

Yugyeom smirks. “I can! Don’t underestimate me!”

“That wasn’t a challenge! What the fu—”

But Yugyeom already expertly sweep you up his arms, making you involuntarily cling to him with all four limbs. He laughs aloud at your expression, losing his balance for a split second, making you yelp.

“Put me down!” you shake his shoulders and try to get out of his tight grip.

“Kiss me first,” he says and pouts.

Why are you dating this crazy guy again, you ask yourself as you lean down to give him consecutive pecks anyway. His hand moves from your back to your head and guide you to a deeper kiss just as when you’re about to stop.

 _Ah_ , you remember, _because even though he can be a little foolish, he does everything with a genuine heart._

“God, I’m so wet,” you pant once you end the kiss and he has put you down.

“Already?”

You shoot him a glare. “Well, it’s raining, dumbass! How do you expect me to stay dry?!”

“Oh, I thought…” he trails away sheepishly. _What dumb thing is he thinking again?!_ He holds your hand, knowing well how to turn your fake frown. “Come on then. I’ll run you a warm bath when we get to the cottage. And I bet we’ll be staying there for a long time.”

“And why is that?”

“I’ll be making you challenge the thunder. Let’s see which of you is louder.”


	9. JAEBEOM + first “I love you” +  “I won’t sleep on the same bed with you.” “Who said we’ll sleep? Who said we need to be in bed?”

**“I won’t sleep on the same bed with you,”** Jaebeom promises, sitting on the sofa and taking off his shoes.

You sigh. This all Jackson Wang’s fault. You three were sent to an overseas conference, and the company provided accommodation at a near hotel. There are two rooms, one for you and one for the two men to share. But Jackson, the ever precious Jackson Wang, is nowhere to be found after the conference had ended. And he has the key to the room to be shared.

You are tired from a long day of sitting and listening to speakers. You can see Jaebeom is too. That’s why you didn’t want him to go around looking for Jackson just to get the key. You offer that Jaebeom just sleep on your room instead. It’s not like you don’t mind. After all, you and Jaebeom have been developing feelings for each other.

It all started when he offered to drive you home after one company dinner. He had to drop by someplace near you, and you found out that it’s the pet shop. He wanted to get food for him five lovely cats. You never knew that hardworking Mr. Lim had that cute side. You spent the rest of the drive trying to get to know him.

Months passed and him driving you home becomes a given even after just a normal day at work. You know almost everything about him, and he about you. Even some people in the office can’t deny that your exchange glances with Jaebeom are far too long if you’re simply colleagues.

Apparently, Jackson Wang knew this too. He knew everything since you and Jaebeom just received a text message from him the lovely Jackson Wang saying, “Enjoy the night sleeping together on the same bed. ;)”

You catch Jaebeom’s eyes, and you both simultaneously look away.

 **“Who said we’ll sleep? Who said we need to be in bed?”** you mutter to yourself. Yes, you don’t need to sleep. You can work the whole night, polish your notes earlier so you can have a report ready even before you go back to work. And if you’re working on the desk and Jaebeom is starting to get himself comfortable on the sofa, you don’t really need the bed. No, you don’t have to think about sleeping in the same bed as Jaebeom. That wouldn’t happen tonight.

 _Maybe in the future,_ the girl inside you giggles.

“I’ll just hit the showers,” you decide.

In the shower, you try to keep your head straight to getting rid of the day’s exhaustion. You don’t need to think about how you will be spending the first night in the same room as Jaebeom. Of course, you have thought that this is inevitable given that you’re slowly, but steadily, falling for him. You’re just waiting for him to say the words too. It will be awkward not to know if you’re in the same page.

“I love you,” you practice, making yourself blush. You put your face in your hands and stop yourself from shrieking.

“What did you say?”

Now you do scream. For Jaebeom is by the door, in his naked glory.

“What are you doing in here?!” you exclaim, looking for anything to cover you. Your towel is on the rack by the door though, so you won’t be able to reach it unless you want to walk to Jaebeom, thereby seeing his body again.

Why is he here?! Your only choice is to turn around. But he’ll still be able to see your butt.

_This is so embarrassing._

“You said you’ll go shower so I thought you were… You weren’t inviting me?”

“No!” Why does he sound so innocent asking those questions? “Hand me the towel behind you so I can cover myself.”

In the next second, you’re aware of all the sounds around you. Jaebeom is by the rack, hopefully getting your towel to give to you. His bare steps on the tiles create echoes. The shower is still raining above you, getting colder as your body heat rises.

When you feel his hand on your shoulders, you flinch. Jaebeom turns you to him slowly and pulls you out of the water. You make sure that your arms are secured in front of your chest and that Jaebeom only looks at your face and not any more downwards. “You’ll get the towel wet if you stay under the shower.”

He’s right. Your mind is really messy, huh?

He wraps the towel around you with a soft smile. He uses another towel, one you didn’t notice him carrying earlier because his body was very distracting, and puts it on your head to dry your hair.

“Can I take back what I said earlier?” he asks as he gives you much needed space to breathe.

You look up to him and notice the strain in his expression.

“Can we share the bed after all? I wouldn’t want our first to be in here anyway.”

Timidly, you nod.


	10. JINYOUNG + romantic setup +  “You look so hot when you’re mad.”

The night is going well. You can’t believe that Jinyoung will find time to prepare a celebration for your anniversary, given how you could barely see him the past few days from how busy he was from work. But there you are, eating food he himself cook, at a table lit by candlelight, flower petals all over your carpeted floor. He smiles at you as he reaches out for your hand. You give it to him, and he takes it to his lips.

“Actually, darling, I have something to tell you that’s why I prepared this too,” he says, thumb caressing your knuckles.

You’ve just finished a hearty meal and with the overall mood, you’re willing to give whatever he wants. “Yes.”

He chuckles. “You haven’t even heard of it.”

“Well, I’m ninety-nine percent agreeing to it right now.”

“Okay,” he nods, but his eyes show hesitation. He really must be about to say something you will not like. He put his other hand on top of yours he’s holding. His face turns serious. “I’ll be having a business trip next week, and it will take two weeks or so.”

You slump on your seat. “I won’t be seeing you for two weeks? I barely talk with you the past nights.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

The mood goes down. He probably made sure to spoil you tonight because he won’t be here the next nights. You’re already missing him so much. This is unfair. “That’s… I don’t like that. But it’s not like I should stop you, right? I know how hard you’ve been working for a promotion.”

“I knew you would understand me leaving for work, so that’s not what I’m bothered of,” he says, letting go of your hand completely. He’s afraid of your outburst. There’s only one reason why he will be. “I’ll be with Lena on the trip.”

“That bitch!”

Jinyoung is quick to give you a reassuring gaze, but you’re already out of your seat. “She’s also aiming for a raise so—”

“She’s aiming for your pants!”

“That too. But I just want you to know this so that I can assure you that I’m not hiding anything. I promise I will come back to you with not as much as a fingerprint from Lena.”

Lena. That woman can’t respect relationships so you are not confident of Jinyoung’s promise despite knowing your fiancé’s loyalty. He’s too much of a gentleman to pry of Lena’s bullet shaped nails off his arms.

This is infuriating.

**“You look so hot when you’re mad.”**

You shoot Jinyoung a glare. He’s not that scared of you anymore, so he stands up to guide you back to your seat. You let him run a comforting hand on your side. It’s not like you’re angry at him. “Now don’t go making me feel giddy just so I calm down right away. I need to release my worries right now; else I’ll be paranoid the next two weeks.”

“I understand. That’s why aside from this dinner, I also prepared something that will help you release the stress I’ve just given you.”

Well, he’s all prepared, huh? As much as you hate the situation, you’re sure Jinyoung will make up for it, fair man that he is. “What are you offering?”

Jinyoung drops a kiss on the side of your temple. “A night with you taking the reins.”

You give him a side-eye. Is he teasing you? Park Jinyoung? Not in control? A poor attempt at humour.

He senses the doubt, so he turns you to be fully facing him. “I’m willing to give up control tonight, so you that you can show me what I’ll be missing if I dare be a hairbreadth near Lena.”

You shake your head. “You don’t know what you’re asking, Park Jinyoung. I’ve let you lead everything for now, because I was afraid we’ll be at a war of power if I act on my real desires.”

“Oh baby, you shouldn’t do that. I don’t like liars,” he coos, a hand going up to caress your face lovingly. “How about you show me exactly what you want tonight, hm? You’ll hear no complaints.”

“I’ll make you not want to leave me for the trip at all,” you warn, but Jinyoung isn’t afraid, leaning for a fiery kiss just as you finish the sentence.

And with that, Park Jinyoung manages to convert your fury into another form of passion.


	11. YOUNGJAE + when it’s cold +“Shut up.” “Make me.”

“Stop hogging the blankets, Jesus, Youngjae!”

Youngjae puts his cold feet on yours as response, making you groan again. Date Youngjae, Jackson said. He’s fun, Jackson said. Well, he’s definitely a ball of sunshine on some days, but it’s a rainy night and he’s being a pain in the ass. His giggles are adorable, but not if it’s because he’s amused of your annoyance.

“You know… I read about something we can do when we’re on a situation like this,” he says as you continue to squirm, trying to fit yourself on the blanket without touching Youngjae’s freezing feet—which is hard because he’s the big spoon. You don’t have much choice but to back up to him.

“Say it. I want to get over whatever stupid article Bambam probably made you read.”

Youngjae helps you get covered better by wrapping his limbs around you, pushing you closer to his chest. “Hey, how sure are you that Bambam made me read it?”

You are aware of how close your bodies are, and it’s not a new thing. But in a cold night with ways of heating as topic, you can’t help but feel conscious of your lack of space between each other. Youngjae’s hand is playing on the lower part of your stomach, unaware of how the soft touch is enough to send fires to your body.

“Tell me what it is about then,” you ask, trying to distract your wandering thoughts.

“Well, if you find yourself cold without much options to get warmer but at least have company…” Youngjae says slowly, making you roll your eyes. Of course. “You can just share body heat with them.”

“And that’s how I know that Bambam made you read that article.”

“Why? I think it’s actually a really wise advice. It can work in any situation. Like now. We have a small blanket and are both too lazy to find the bigger one in a box somewhere, so we can just share body heat.”

He’s helpless. Youngjae can either be too innocent or too blunt for his own good, no in between. Your first time with him happened after he dawdled about wanting you for so long but that he’s respecting your decision of waiting, to which you replied that you were only waiting for him _. Oh, so we can have sex?_ he asked after, as if he’s asking if you can have ice cream before dinner. The man’s duality never fails to get you.

“Youngjae, do you even realise what you’re saying?”

“Yes, of course! I’m not stupid!”

He isn’t. He’s an amazing man, that’s why you agreed to his proposal one year after dating. Today, you finally move in to the house you bought together, the wedding coming later this year. “You should  **shut up**  now, Youngjae. I’m tired from carrying boxes all day. You will have to do all the work.”

“Hm… I don’t think I need to do much anyway,” he hums to himself, hand dipping inside your underwear. The proximity has kick start something down there already. “ **Make me**  shut up, babe. I’ll make you warm tonight.”


	12. JAEBEOM + giggly + “Say that again.”

You are in a playful mood, and Jaebeom doesn’t appreciate it. He blames himself from letting you spend the day with the maknaes; Yugyeom must have given you a large iced choco so you won’t stay still no matter how late in the night it is now.

“Jaebeommie, are you really sleeping now? I’m still telling you about this game Youngjae taught me to play earlier. We made a great team!”

Jaebeom isn’t sleeping, nor is he close to it. In fact, he has been thinking about you all day, and he was looking forward to having you for the night. You were out the whole day with his idiot friends. He wants to remind you that at the end of the day, your place is beside him and he’ll give you the most fun.

But you won’t shut up about Bambam’s jokes or Yugyeom’s stupidity or Youngjae’s greatness. He’s close to losing it.

“Jaebeommie, your face is so fluffy.”

Jaebeom opens his eyes, just as you manage to both his cheeks with your cold hands. He takes a deep breath. You’ve crossed the line.

“ **Say that again** ,” he warns.

The serotonin and dopamine from the chocolate don’t let you realise his mood shift though. “Jaebeom so cute.”

He swiftly takes your hands away from his face and pins them above you, his body hovering yours in a blink. You think he’s playing with you now, making you squirm and giggle under.

“Jaebeom is so cute, huh? You think I’m cute?” he asks, his nose trailing a path on your neck.

“Yes. Jaebeom is so cute. You have really small hands, and your face is squishy. Jaebeom, you’re the cutest in the world. Ah—”

You bite your lip just as he starts sucking on the sweet spot by your collarbones. His free hand moves to your hips, helping your arching body make contact with his. He lets go of your bruising skin before you lose your mind.

“Jaebeom is so cute, right? He has small hands. But you know what even just one of his hand can do?” From your hips, his touch travel fleetingly to lie flat on your slit. “He can bring you to heaven, baby. And you won’t be laughing if he decides not to.”

Lesson learned: Don’t call Jaebeom cute.


	13. JINYOUNG + visiting him at work + “You’re gonna regret starting this.”

Jinyoung looks out of the window. The clock has struck twelve, so he has an hour and a half to relax and eat lunch. Carol will be out to meet Yugyeom at the restaurant nearby, so he has the place for himself. He doesn’t feel like eating though. Aside from needing to call for a delivery, he has been too stressed the past few days, with countless people relying on him to make them feel better. He wants to be taken care of instead, to be honest. He isn’t a God who effortlessly holds lives in his hands. He’s a man; a man with needs.

The ringing of his phone startles him. He sighs and mindlessly answer the damn thing.

“Dr. Park,” he confirms.

“I know, babe. Did _you_ look at the caller ID?”

Jinyoung doesn’t need to anymore, but he still puts his phone away, enough to see that it is indeed you on the other line. Just what he needs.

“Do you have an hour free, babe?” he softly inquires even though the ideas rushing in his mind aren’t holy. “I need you here right now.”

He hears you laugh in amusement, but he doesn’t mind. He really is quite desperate now. He hasn’t seen you for the whole week with your schedules not opening up the same time. He can remember how it feels to have your delicate skin warm against his hands, and that makes things even more torturous. He wants to hold you again, close, and even closer.

“Lucky for you, baby boy,” you say over the phone and Jinyoung hears the door to his office opening. He turns to find you standing there with a smirk, “Carol informed me that you will be alone and lonely by this time. I decided to drop by.”

Jinyoung ends the call and puts his phone on the nearest surface without breaking eye contact with you. In return, you make your way to him, a devious smile he knows well playing on your lips.

“You missed me a lot, didn’t you?” you coo at him, hands going forward to lightly touch the expanse of his chest. You love him in his coat. There’s something sexy about the immaculate colour on your view as he takes you to ungodly places. “Oh look, this little one here misses me too.”

“Little?” he asks with teeth clench. You’re holding his bulge so casually at the moment.

“Well, I can’t remember. It’s been a while since we saw each other,” you say with an innocent smile as you start stroking him.

It’s driving Jinyoung crazy. This is why you work well together. You know how to be the greatest brat, and he loves to show you the rewards of being a good girl instead.

 **“You’re gonna regret starting this,”** he says this time though, not in the mood to play as the patient teacher. Jinyoung is done telling people what they have to do for this week.

“Do better babe,” you move to reach the shell of his ear. “Make me regret stopping it once Carol knocks on the door.”

“Oh you will,” he breathes out as your tongue darts out to play. “It’s either you let me finish right now or I give you hell at home later.”

“Sounds good either way, don’t you think?”

He finally touches you, the first time since you enter the room. His hand doesn’t go to any of your exposed skin though. One goes straight for your hair and gently yanks you back so he can show you his familiar warning eyes. “We’ll see what you want after forty-five minutes.”


	14. JAEBEOM + body worship +  “Can I come inside?”

It was his turn. As Jaebeom always seemed to be worshipping your body with words and actions, you decided it was his turn to be showered with worships. While you were pretty sure he knew just how attracted you were to him from your mere mewls, tonight you decided to let him know just how crazy you were about him.

He made a sound when you pulled away from the kiss. He follows an intricate routine, and he knew it wasn’t time for his kisses to stray downwards to your tits. He tried to hold onto your head, and keep you two on schedule. But you had other ideas, which you made clear when your lips landed on his chest.

“Fuck,” he growled as your tongue circled on his peak. His hand went to your hair, gripping it involuntarily. “What do you think you’re doing?”

You didn’t answer, busying yourself in giving his buds attention. When Jaebeom does this to you, you can’t help but wither. It’s nice to know you have the same effect on him.

Slowly, you moved down further, your finger tracing the path your lips would follow. You went an agonizing pace on the planes of his chest, down to his abs, and just right there on his happy trail. You nipped there a little bit too long, testing if Jaebeom would be strong enough to resist.

“Come on,” he said in frustration. “Stop teasing.”

You grinned on his skin. He really had a short fuse.

You moved away and sat by his thighs, taking a moment to admire him. Under you was a man blessed by the Gods, if not a God himself. He was perfect in every crook and crevice. In every curve and force.

“You’re gorgeous, Jaebeom. Do you know that?”

The misplaced praise made his brows furrow.

You smiled, voice falling gentle despite your hand finally holding  _him_. “You awaken this hunger inside me just by looking like that.”

Jaebeom inhaled sharply when your hands started to do wonders. He was always on the giving side, so the pleasure of the moment was new to him.

You put him inside your mouth without much of a warning, making Jaebeom groan. Your hands were on your back, a submission you enforced on yourself. You were showing him how willing you were to be used. It was taking his all not to grab your head again and fuck your mouth senseless.

“Can I come inside?” he managed to ask in between his grunts. He wanted to know if he could take things to the brim. You had told him how you were not a fan of swallowing, so he had been carefully not to come inside your mouth and make his dominant side force you into doing something you didn’t want.

When you nodded, Jaebeom knew just how lucky he was that day. He didn’t just had such a brat like you submit to him willingly, he even make you break your own barriers.


	15. YUGYEOM + morning laziness + “I missed this.”

With the rain tapping on the windowsill steadily, you’re sure the day will be spent well on the bed. It doesn’t help that you haven’t really been with Yugyeom for the past week, and so you’re craving for his touch badly.

Said boyfriend must be feeling the same, as he starts to run his nose on your cheek. You don’t open your eyes, savouring the moment he’s only half-awake, yet letting himself get drunk of you.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, snuggling to your neck and holding you tighter.

“I don’t think you’re ready to wake up though,” you tease, slowly turning sideways to face him.

Yugyeom peeks at you with one of his eyes. Seeing that yours are still closed, he figures you have the same plan. “I’m awake though.”

He holds onto the small of your back and presses himself on you. At this, you open your eyes finally. He’s _awake_ , alright.

“But I’m tired,” you half-heartedly complain. It really was a tiring week, but you’ve slept enough and now need something more.

“You don’t even have to move, if you’ll let me. I just… **I missed this**.”

You inhale sharply when he touches your clothed core. With the thin sleepingwear, it’s like he’s touching you bare anyway. “I won’t have to move? You can do it all by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“You can please me without telling you what to do, baby?”

“Of course,” he answers, moving swiftly to hover you. “Trust me, all you’re gonna do is scream my name.”

“I don’t want to scream. It’s early in the morning.”

“It’s already 9:30 am. But go ahead, try not to make a sound while I’m having you as breakfast.”


	16. YOUNGJAE + hands +  “We’ll find a way.”

“What about cuddles?”

You raise your head from the pillow you’re hugging. Youngjae has his arms open wide, but you shake your head, tears welling up. “No, that won’t work too.”

He sighs. “Why? How will cuddles make it hurt even more?”

You shake your head again, slumping your face on back on the pillow. “It’s not about the pain. I’m horny, and having you that near will be torturous.”

It’s what you hate most about periods. Youngjae was clueless before, and it took him a couple of months before learning how to deal with you when you’re in pain. Now, he’s ever so patient and an expert in knowing what you need at the moment. Except, he can’t help you with your hormones at all. Having him near, doing such sweet things for you, makes you just want to thank him through ways not really helpful for your pain down there.

“ **We’ll find a way** ,” you hear him say, petting your hair lightly. “Actually, I read on some article before that having an orgasm lessens the pain when you’re on your period. Do you want to try that?”

You look up to glare at him. “Are you kidding? You want your dick in me when I’m bleeding?”

“No! Of course not,” his hand goes down to caress your cheek. He knows better than to meet your sudden outburst. “I can just touch you. No penetration needed. You can even do it by yourself, if you don’t trust me. I’m just suggesting; it can make you feel better.”

Now you’re in awe. He surely does want to just lessen your pain. He’s unlike most guys who only care about their needs. Although, it makes you feel guilty. “What about you?”

He shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll use my hands after you’ve used them. Thinking about how they gave you pleasure is more than enough for me.”

You bite back an incoming waterfall. Damn period making your mood skyrocket all over the place. “Then help me, Youngjae. Please, I need your touch.”


	17. JINYOUNG + lap dance + “I’ll have you know, I’m not wearing anything under.”

You find Jinyoung on his desk, hand on his forehead as if to soothe an ache. You put down the towel you’re using to dry your hair and travel to the other side of the room.

“Come to bed, love,” you whisper, hands smoothing his shoulders and hoping to ease some weight from there.

Jinyoung sighs. “I’ll feel guilty indulging in you when I have this hopeless paperwork to fix.”

You chuckle. “How do you even fix something that’s hopeless? Come on, rest for a while. It wouldn’t hurt to take a break.”

Jinyoung turns to you and slowly smiles. He takes your hand from his shoulder, and just as you think he’ll get up, he pulls you towards him. Both of your legs on one side of his thighs, your arm around his neck securely.

“Why don’t you entertain me here so I can get back to work right away? Going to the bed can mean not getting out of it for a couple of hours.”

Oh, this man and his needs.

“What can I do in this position?” you ask him, or yourself, but you both know you have an idea. “Ah.”

You grab his phone from the desk and quickly browse your way to his playlist. It’s hard to find a suitable song with Jinyoung’s wide array of sentimental music. But there is one.

As the song starts playing, you smirk at Jinyoung. You get off him for a moment, just properly position yourself. He holds the small of your back as you gently move your body down, legs circled at the back of the chair, face to face with him.

You lean in close enough for your lips to touch, but not just yet.

“I’ll be offended if you’re still thinking about work while I’m doing this,” you say, lips grazing his lightly at every word.

One of his hands travels to your side. He looks down to your not-close-enough bodies. “No. I’m thinking of how offending your robe is.”

You giggle. What a petty problem. You trail butterfly kisses to his cheek, until you reach his ear.  **“I’ll have you know; I’m not wearing anything under.”**

Jinyoung leans back, amusement and excitement written all over his face. “Well, what do you think about continuing without a barrier?”

“Would it hurt you to wait?”

“It might hurt  _you_  to make me wait.”

With the new tone and danger in his words, you back away from the chair and heed his words. You doubt Jinyoung will be busy with work again tonight. He will be busy, alright, but on working his way with you.


	18. MARK + eye contact + “I dare you.”

Make out sessions with Mark heavily rivals sex with him. There’s just something about kissing his lips until they’re all plump. You start with just pecks, until his tongue comes to play, and soon enough his teeth seal the deal. Hands explore every inch, pulling and scratching to release the excess passion your lips aren’t enough to deliver.

But the most intense part of it is the eye contact. It’s what starts everything. You know that when Mark looks at you in a certain way, you’re up for a fight. You forget that you’re planning to get the laundry out of the washer; you forget that you’re supposed to put the groceries away. You forget where you are and what you should be doing once Mark gives you that gaze.

“No, Mark,” you try to fight back. “I have to cook. We didn’t eat breakfast, because you wouldn’t let me get out of the bed earlier. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” he asks too innocently. You know how he likes hearing you admit his effect on you.

“Like you can’t wait to shove your tongue back in my mouth.”

Mark giggles, making you roll your eyes. He dares act like an angel when you both know how merciless he was the night before. You see him approach you from the corner of your eye.

“Mark,” you show him the kitchen knife you’re holding, “ **I dare you.** ”

“Ooh… Scary,” he teases, knowing well enough that you can’t harm even a single strand of his hair. See, he manages to hug you from behind, but all you can do is sigh in defeat. “I’m sorry, babe.”

You’re not even sure what he’s sorry about. Is it for looking at you suggestively? Why is he kissing your neck now then?

“I’m sorry, babe. I can’t get enough of you.”

Mark’s hands gently turn you around, so he can properly kiss you. It doesn’t take a minute to have you battling against him yet again. He gently lifts you to sit on the kitchen table, opening your legs so he can settle in between them. His hands are holding your side, thumbs gently caressing under your boob just to reel you enough.

“You dared me, babe,” Mark says when you lean away for a moment to breathe. “Now it’s my turn. And I want the truth.”

He gently pushes your hair away from your shoulders, until your neck is exposed enough. He lets his index finger trace the side of your neck fleetingly, sending you shivers.

“I heard you last night. I was just taken aback, so I didn’t do it right away. So tell me now. Do you want to be choked while I pound into you? You’re a kinky little shit, aren’t you?”

You make a pained noise as he gently drops kisses on your neck. Mark has another card to use against you now. It’s his fault for having long, elegant fingers that you find yourself staring too long, imagining how good it will feel to have wrapped around your neck, controlling your oxygen.

“Don’t you want to try it now?” he asks softly, but then licks your neck straight.

You can only nod.

“Too bad you have to cook lunch though,” he says, backing away slowly. You look at him, eyes seething from the betrayal. But Mark has his most innocent gaze. “Go on, babe. Let’s eat first, so we have energy for later.”


	19. JAEBEOM + making love while music is playing + “I don’t have to be jealous. You’re mine.”

Jaebeom sighs as the album repeats from the top. You've been playing that set of songs ever since their release, and while Jaebeom also likes this kind of music, he can't believe that you won't pay attention to him with the excuse that you're trying to memorise the songs.

"Yah, let's go to sleep. Turn that off now," he tries to order, but you don't acknowledge his dominance anymore. He's a tiger who lost teeth, the boys would call him. He can never make you submit to him—at least that what they see when you're not in bed.

"I'll just finish this song. This is my favourite one, and I can't wait to sing my heart out," you bargain, but scoot back to your side of the bed to make space for your too broad of a boyfriend.

"You sing your heart out to our songs with your made up lyrics. Why not just do that?"

You scoff at him. "This is different. Can't you hear how heartfelt this song is? This should be sung in perfection."

"We have heartfelt songs too.  _I_ have heartfelt songs. I don't see you make an effort to memorise them."

The saltiness in his tone makes you look down at him. Jaebeom's face is hard, in between being pouty and mad. You snicker to yourself. "Well, you could have said you're jealous right away. There's no need to dawdle."

"Me? Jealous? Of what? That singer?"

You nod cheekily.

Jaebeom scoffs this time. " **I don't have to be jealous. You're mine.** "

"That's right. So let me listen to this in peace, okay? You go ahead and sleep now," you tell him with a pat on the head as if he's a child.

Jaebeom isn't impressed. He catches your wrist and throws you a glare. "No. Turn that off."

"I don't want to."

"Do it."

"No."

"Fine." Jaebeom moves too quickly, causing you to yelp. He successfully got on top of you, still holding your wrist but now over your head. His knees help him elevate himself so he won't crush you, but his dark gaze already makes you want to crumble. "Let's listen to those songs together then, hm? Let's do something while they're playing so we can never forget them."

He leans down and kisses you sweetly, too soft for your liking. He takes time to taste your lips, and you put a hand up to his nape so you can get deeper. But Jaebeom doesn't let you control the pace. He catches your other arm and joins it with the one over your head.

"No. Listen to the music and let it take you," he says. Indeed, the music is slow as the next song has just started. But you know how the chorus drops a sultry beat, so you prepare yourself for his sudden attack.

You have your eyes closed, focus to the music and Jaebeom's lips, so everything makes sense when his tongue seeks entrance just as the beat drops. You battle in the rhythm of the song, and it makes things more beautiful and—he's right—memorable. He starts travelling down your body at the second verse, latching his lips to your nipples just as the beat drop again. Not only is he matching the music's pace, he's also eliciting sounds from you that creates a beautiful harmony to what you're listening to.

"What do you think? This is a great idea if you want to etch a song in your mind," he gloats as you get to the fourth song and he's about to put himself in.

You smile in acknowledgement. "Yes, it is. Tell me when your album is dropping, babe. We might need to spend long hours memorizing it."

 


	20. MARK + confession during foreplay + “You have no idea what I want to do to you.”

The surprise dinner date at your favourite restaurant was all the more fun when you both know the plan after. Even though Mark didn’t tell you that he’ll pick you up for a late celebration of your anniversary, you managed to come up with a shocker in return. It decided what would happen when you got home.

The drive was agonizing, along with the walk to the door. Mark’s hold on your wrist was firm, and when he pulled you inside the house, the pent up emotions exploded. He abruptly closed the door behind you, and pushed you against it not quite gently. Lips finding yours instantly, hands on your sides.

“You. Are. Crazy,” he accused in between fighting tongues with you.

You would have laughed if your lips weren’t busy. Pinned on the door, you had enough leverage to put one of your legs up and show Mark you were telling the truth.

With your dress hitched up, he could see you really didn’t have panties on. When you excused yourself to the restroom halfway dinner, you came back to tell Mark how refreshed you were feeling. He couldn’t wait to be done your meals then—to have another different course to finish.

“God, **you have no idea what I want to do to you.** You were eating at a restaurant, walking outside without panties on? What if the wind blew too hard and someone else sees this, huh?”

You moaned when he touched you, fingers knowing well just where you’re sensitive. His lips attacking your neck, threatening you not to risk things again, or maybe encouraging you more.

“What are you going to do about it?” you challenged. Mark was only a sweet talker most of the time. If he did act on it, it’s a win.

“Tie you up so you wouldn’t go anywhere. Maybe fuck you hard enough so you wouldn’t even be able to walk. Show you I’m the only one who should see this, touch this, have this.”

Your nails raked his back as he worked his fingers inside you.

“Then I won’t let you come.”

You almost stumbled when he retrieved his hand. You were trembling, almost there. And he just stood there, bottom lip trapped on his teeth, enjoying your weakness.

You didn’t care for your pride. You tried to catch him, but a step forward, and he steps back. Until you were almost running to him, and he was giggling. Mercifully, he stopped by the living room couch, comfortably sitting as you fit yourself on his lap.

You tried to kiss him, but he turned sideways. You settled on running your lower lip on his cheeks, butterfly kisses down his neck.

“I want you to promise,” Mark said. “I want you to swear no one would have you but me.”

“I am yours, yours alone,” you proclaimed.

“That’s right.” He finally held you again, helping you out of your dress and touching you bare. “And now, your reward.”


End file.
